


Vigilance

by technicallymilkshakes



Series: Manager!Verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Sehun and Chanyeol make cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallymilkshakes/pseuds/technicallymilkshakes
Summary: It's a question for the ages:Who owns Baekhyun's ass?





	Vigilance

           “Why is your hand on my butt?”

           “What are you talking about? This is my butt.”

           Baekhyun twisted around and gave a pointed look at your hand in his back pocket. He wiggled his butt for good measure.

           So you pinched him.

           He jumped forward, forcing your hand out of his pocket. He rubbed where you had pinched him.

           “What was that for?!”

           “Being disrespectful with my butt.”

           “What are you two doing?”

           “She keeps touching my butt!”

           “Correction: It’s my butt.”

           Sehun just shook his head and walked away.

           Baekhyun turned back to you. “You’re going to make them think I’m crazy!” he accused.

           “They’ve lived with you for how many years now? They didn’t need me around to figure it out.”

           His mouth hung open and you felt that little thrill go through you. When you finally shut him up by out-talking him. It happened only rarely, but it was incredibly gratifying. Even if there were consequences.

           His eyes narrowed and he advanced towards you.

           “So I’m crazy, am I?”

           It’s only natural to want to step away from him, you told yourself. He’s trying to intimidate you. So, naturally, you did the exact opposite of what your instincts were telling you. When he got close enough, you slipped your hand back into his back pocket and gave him another, stronger pinch.

           His eyes widened and you saw his jaw clench. Undeterred, he entered your personal space. You bent backwards trying to maintain some space between him and you but then he caught your chin and stared you down.  

           “Just watch me.”

           Then he released your chin. Calmly, he stepped back, removed your hand from his pocket once again, and then he joined his group members, laughing, prior to going onstage. You folded your arms in satisfaction. Watching him wouldn’t be too hard. It wasn’t as if you didn’t see every one of his performances any way.  You were his manager after all.

           “You shouldn’t have done that.” Li Li, another manager, slid over to your side as the boys went on. And perhaps that was true, but you only gave her a sideways look and a smirk because there’s something about pinching butts that makes you feel very powerful.

           And everything went smoothly. No one forgot their lines, no one got injured, no one made mistakes in the choreo apart from the usual characters messing up the usual bits. The only “crazy” you witnessed was Baekhyun throwing out hearts indiscriminately to all of the fans whose voices subsequently rose higher than Jongdae’s range. Probably not Minseok’s though, an idle part of your brain noted.

           They were wrapping up their stage. The final song was playing and they moved about freely, thanking their fans for coming. You and the other staff moved towards the stairs, ready to usher your charges off into the twilight of another successful event. The last note played and the crowd cheered. So loud, in fact, you had to cover your ears. This was the loudest you had ever heard it. Trying to figure out what was going on, you peered around so that you could see the stage. Your eyes fell on the very large HD screen.

           “What is he THINKING?!”

           Baekhyun had pulled Chanyeol to him by the shirt. And then he kissed him.

           Soundly, you might add.

           The lights cut out and all the staff around you sprang into action.

           You heard high-pitched hysterical laughter.  _Is that coming from me?_  But no, it was just Li Li hanging onto your shoulder, dying from laughter. After she finished wiping the tears from her eyes, she gave you an entirely not-comforting-at-all pat on the back.

           “Have fun dealing with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The answer is that he owns yours. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Crossposted from tumblr. If you're interested, you can follow me there [@technicallymilkshakes](https://technicallymilkshakes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
